


VMA punishment

by letmelarryyou (orphan_account)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Gay, Larry Sex, M/M, Sex, larry smut, larry stylinson - Freeform, one direction - Freeform, rough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-08
Updated: 2013-10-08
Packaged: 2017-12-28 19:46:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/995815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/letmelarryyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alright I wrote this and I am sorry if it sucks really, I make smut but making it go viral is like hard LOL.. So ya. I made this one to represent the Kiss Harry gave to Katey (did anyone notice him wiping his lips after!?! AAJAJAJAJHDASHAL i wonder why… not only that he looked at Louis too xDD Notice that either!?! LOL) anyhow enjoy!! -Jamo xoxo<br/>FOLLOW MY TUMBLR: LETMELARRYYOU</p>
            </blockquote>





	VMA punishment

~~~~~~~~

The VMAs was a huge success for the 5 boys and not only that they won THREE awards. Except there was some other drama going on there! Let’s just say after Harry kissed Katie on the lips… Louis wasn’t too happy about it! Eheheh…

~~~~~~~~

The greatest moment of history has occurred in the huge stage of the Staple’s Center. The boys won 3 awards, yes THREE! Not only that they got to kiss Katey Perry!! Of course Liam, Zayn, Louis had kissed her on the cheek. Niall and Harry kissed her on the lips. Niall… alright…

Except.

Harry!?!

Louis didn’t kiss her smack-dab on the lips because he had respect in keeping those for Harry, oh but nooo. It seems Harry here didn’t even think twice before giving up those lips to… an outsider. This, yes that, drove Louis mad. Of course he can’t sass about it on live television, but who says he can’t play dirty back at the hotel?

~~~~

The boys sat back into their seats as soon as they completed their performance and retrieved their awards. Liam kept hugging Niall and Zayn really close and crying tears of joy. They were too happy to just hold it in. Louis, though, sat there.

Harry looked at his best friend and smiled, “What’s wrong Boo? Aren’t you happy we got these?”

He raised their prized possessions up to Louis’ face and gently moved them around to catch the lost boy’s attention. Louis wasn’t pleased at all. How could that boy just act so…so CALM! Didn’t he freakin’ realize that he only belongs to Louis?

He snorted at the thought.

Of course Harry wouldn’t realize it.

He’s a prancing idiot who runs around naked back at home, what the fuck would he realize?

“Louis, seriously what’s wrong? Why don’t talk to me!?” he really was worried. Why wouldn’t his friend enjoy this amazing moment with a smile!

There were sudden cheers and loud applause here and there. It was pretty hard for the guys to really hear each other, even at close range.

“Come here…” Louis mouthed to Harry.

He obeyed and leaned in closer to hear what Louis was going to tell him.

“Harry, you asshole. Listen, you don’t fuckin’ kiss any woman just cause she tells you to. You could’ve kissed her on the cheeks. Oh no, you just go and kiss her on the lips. Bitch I am pissed right now so don’t even annoy me with your cheeky assy looks.” Louis whispered into his cheeky idiot-boy’s ear.

He leaned back into his seat and looked at the priceless look on Harry’s face. His eyes were wide, his smile faded, mouth slightly gaped open, and eyes focusing on the two awards that no longer seemed to interest him.

If Louis heard correctly, he heard a mumbled ‘sorry’ passing through the tainted lips of his lover. He just smiled in his seat, Just wait ‘till we get back to the hotel, Harry.

~~~~~~~~

The VMAs was amazing, fun, maddening, frustrating, nerve-racking, shocking, and just fantabulous. The boys laughed and giggled, well except for Harry. He did smile just for the cameras, but went back to his solemn look soon after.

Niall and Zayn noticed their cheeky boy was pretty down. As soon as they got into their band, they went into action.

“HARRY!!! MATE WHY THE HELL SO SERIOUS!!!” Niall screeched into the younger boy’s ear, laughing with Zayn as soon as they heard him gasp in shock.

Liam shook his head in disappointment, “Boys, seriously, that’s NOT how you make a sad guy like that happy…Really, Harry what’s wrong mate? Aren’t you happy for us!?”

Harry quickly looked up with wide eyes, “OF COURSE NOT! I-I am REALLY happy, probably just so surprised with joy. That’s all.”

Zayn then retorted against Liam, “Daddy, just stop being daddy now and let’s celebrate!!! WOOO!!”

Liam glared at Zayn, “Zayn, shut up, it’s not like you could make him start smiling.”

Everyone watched the two boys argue, “Don’t make me go Bradford bad boy mode.”

There was some stillness in the vehicle and then out of the blue everyone laughed, including Harry.

“Ya see he feels better!” Niall giggled once more.

“You guys, we did it. Performed at the VMA’s too. This…This is big. I’m glad to be able to spend my life with all of you. This, actually I wouldn’t be Harry Styles without my Liam, Zayn, Niall…and Louis.” Harry took a quick glance at Louis who just watched the silly scene unfolding before him.

Suddenly, the guys just attacked Harry as they all laughed, filling the car with joyous and pure happiness. “WEE LOVE YOU TOO!” they all shouted in unison. Louis of course just sat there and gently patted Harry, not even looking at the boy.

The rest of the ride was just little bits of nonsense of who was hot and the mini fangirling screams Niall made when Justin Beiber was mentioned. (Ha-ha)

~~~~~~~~~~~~

The tried boys arrived back to the hotel with smiles on their faces and awards raised high.

“To One Direction!” Louis grinned as he held the 5 dreamy boys’ hands.

“ONE DIRECTION!” They all cheered laughing and smiling.

“Well I’m off to bed! Tomorrow we have to get back to the U.K. Goodness.” Liam smiled as he pushed the boys to get to their rooms.

Niall, Liam, and Zayn headed back into their rooms, the hotel halls were now quiet and silent. The only two were Harry and Louis, who still stayed seated in their seats quiet and just faced the floor.

“Louis, sorry…” Harry finally spoke up and looked up to Louis, who paid no attention to the young teary boy, “Lou-“

He was cut off as he felt two huge arms slam him into the couch, causing him to give a slight whimper in pain.

“Ungh what wa-“Harry tried to ask, but was interrupted again as he felt a soft hand cover over his mouth.

“Shut up, you’re not sorry. If you are…. Prove it.” Louis grinned at the last two words, “I shall punish you real good. Really. Good.”

Harry’s eyes were wide in shock as he felt immobile under the weight of his lover. His hands were behind his back when he fell over flat on the couch, with his head flat on the sofa, and legs entwined with Louis. He was hovering over Harry with one elbow at the edge of Harry’s head, to support himself and the other hand over Harry’s mouth to cut him off from talking.

Louis leaned into Harry’s neck with his hand still on Harry’s mouth. He gave ghostly kisses along his Hazza’s neck and nipped on the soft, bare skin. He could feel the vibrations of Harry’s moans being sent into his hands, only to make him grip harder on the lips of his baby.

He slowly removed his hand from Harry’s mouth and lifted his head up to face him. Blue met green in ways that made their blood pulse and rise to reach for each other. Harry gave huge pants to let out and in breathes that he needed, making his chest heave up and down. Louis just stared at the beauty before him and smiled at the mini moans that Harry had let loose. Harry fluttered his eyes closed in the small arousing moment, trying to hold his breathing back at a normal pace.

Louis took this as an advantage and swooped down to his neck, opening wide and biting down.

“Mmmm AHH!” Harry gave what seemed like a slight moan and a huge yell, twisting his upper body and squirming under the body above him, “Mmmm…Ughash…Lou- AHH!”

Louis bit down harder every time he heard Harry’s voice, making the boy give out louder shouts. Louis kept his lips on the bite and sucking on it to make it become slightly purple, as he used his hands to grab onto one of the couch’s pillows. He took one and slammed it over Harry’s mouth to weaken the yells that could be heard by the other boys. Louis then continued slurping on the skin beneath his warm lips as he heard Harry’s blocked moans and his head twisting to the pleasant pain.

Louis then came back up and sat on Harry’s stomach. He lifted to pillow up from Harry’s face to reveal a sweaty face, with curls all over the place and some flat onto his forehead. Louis licked his lips as he slowly leaned in onto the lips of his boy. Harry opened his eyes to watch his dominator take over his soul and walk into his deepest emotions. Louis licked up on Harry’s face from his chin to his red, plush, and delicious lips. Louis used his wet, red, and slick tongue to trace over Harry’s. He smiled at the feeling and leaned up to meet Louis lips for a hard and rough kiss. Harry tried to lift his hands to wrap around the older boy, but the fell back to the sides of his head, where they were gripped on by Louis warm hands.

“You aren’t doing anything… yet. Take it like a man…Hahaha.” Louis chuckled over Harry’s lips causing the young lad to moan to the delicious vibrations passing through and into his mouth.

“Mmmm, Louis. Ah, ugh. W-why not?” Harry managed to say with moans cutting in between.

“Cause-“Louis bit down on Harry’s bottom lip.

“Ungh” Harry moaned at the intense pain and grunted with approval.

“You, my dear. Did a bad thing, means… you get punished.” He exaggerated at the last word and bit harder onto the bottom lip, pulling and nipping.

Louis released his grip from Harry’s hands, only to lower them down onto Harry’s stomach. Harry didn’t make any movement and tried to get what Louis was up to next. He yelped as he felt the sudden touch of Louis hands slip under his shirt and rub against his bare stomach.

“You’re warm Hazza.” Louis whispered into his ear, licking and nipping at the lobe.

“Mmmm… L-Louis, you’re such a motherfuckin’ tease… Mmmm…” breathed out Harry, moaning and failing miserably in keeping quiet.

“Wow, Harry, you’re fuckin’ noisy and this is just the beginning…”Louis shook his head in shock.

“The boys will w-will hear, bedroom?” Harry suggested and biting his lip to hinder any upcoming moans.

“Mhm yeah.” Louis pulled back and Harry whimpered at the loss of the warm touched against his body.

Before Harry could move, he was lifted up in Louis’ arm in bridal style. He gripped onto Louis neck before he could fall off balance. His eyes met up with Louis and he gave a tired smile. Louis leaned his head in and gave a light kiss over his lips. They went down the halls and gave little checks around the rooms to be sure the other boys had their doors shut.

When that was done, Louis kicked open their room and walked into the door and shutting it back closed with Harry still in his arms. Harry giggled at the thought that he was being carried by his sweet heart.

Suddenly…

He was slammed down on to the bed…hard. Causing him to wince in pain. He felt his arms go up and twist together. Not only that, when he tried to bring them down, they were restrained to the head board!

“W-What are you doing Lou?!” he asked frantically as he watched Louis run across the room to grab things from drawers around the room.

Louis paused a bit and turned back to face Harry who laid there restrained, giving his pants a tight feeling.

“Uh, getting ready to punish you. DUH!” Louis stated as a matter-a-fact.

Harry bit his lip as he felt his trousers getting tighter at the words that he just heard.

“What are you going to do Lou?” he asked seductively, continuing to bite on his bottom lip.

“Really? Don’t you try to lure me mate, or I’ll make it worse. Well, it would seem better for you because you are a slut. Slut…” Louis smiled and raised his eyebrows as he saw Harry squirming to the word.

“Yeah, I get it, punish me al-“

He was cut off again with a pounce on his body and lips smacked right onto his. It was sweet, it was rough, and it was fuckin’ amazing.

“Mmmm…Louis…” Harry moaned into Louis’ lips and mumbled his name as well.

Louis jabbed his tongue into Harry’s seeking dominance, licking and flicking his tongue in all directions within Harry’s mouth. He twisted and moaned as he felt Louis’ tongue swish in and out. He almost went crazy when Louis sucked in his tongue.

He yelped again as he felt the warm hands returning back onto his chest as he felt his shirt slowly being rolled up from his body and held still under his pits.

Harry moaned and cursed at every failed attempt in grabbing Louis because of his shitastic restraints.

“Ahhh…Lou…take these off!!! I want to hold you! Mmmm Oh! My gawd!” he complained, but all Louis heard was more more MORE!

He lowered his head and slapped his face onto the fleshy chest below. He listened to the breaths and beats of his lungs and heart. Louis lifted his hand and smoothed over the chest with his palm and rubbing the pads of his fingers over Harry’s nipple. He heard more musical moans bellowing out from Harry’s mouth.

Louis smirked and raised his head and placed his lips over the nipple where his finger once was, he licked over, flicking and tickling the nub, tracing his tongue over the brown flesh. Giving occasional sucks and kisses.

“Louis! Stop being mmm a fuckin’ tease!!” Louis bit down, “Ahhh! Oh. My. God. LOUIS!!!” he pulled onto the restraints harder, felling the metal cutting through his wrists. When did Louis even get this shit!?

Harry squirmed and twists his head from left to right as Louis continued to lick up and down his chest like an ice cream sundae.

“My, Harry, getting louder I see.” Louis leaned over and kissed gently over Hazza’s sweaty cheeks.

Louis removed his own shirt and slapped his bare chest onto Harry’s releasing moans from both lips.

“Now…” Louis got off the bed and grabbed a cock-ring and what seemed like… a…a whip!?

He glanced back over his shoulder and smirked at the boy before him who laid there on his bed hopelessly moving his arms and cussing pure words at the restraints, like that would help.

Louis jumped back into Harry’s side, kneeling on the bed coming closer to Harry. He leaned over Harry while letting his hands find the start of Harry’s trousers. He slowly pulled down the zipper, the sound that echoed through the room. With one swift pull, he took of Harry’s trousers and threw them across the room. Harry hissed at the cold air hitting onto his bare thighs. Louis, though, enjoyed the scene. He swooped down and bit onto his fleshy thighs.

“Louis, MMmmmm s-stop teasing!!!” Harry squirmed around again and yelling out, oblivious to the fact that he was a bit too loud.

Louis laughed at the begging and pleading responses from Harry as he slowly slipped in his fingers through his Hazza’s boxers and jerking wildly at his cock causing Harry to make humpy moans.

“Mm…Mmmm, Louis! I’m so sooo so c-close!! I don’t want to come like… like UNGH this!” Harry moaned loudly as Louis continued to pull and jerk, wiping precum all over the tip.

“Eheheh, that’s where you’re wrong sweet heart, who on earth said you were coming!?” Louis chuckled as he briefly removed his hand to grab something.

“What do you me- OH OH GOD LOUIS NO…” Harry whined as Louis slipped on a cock-ring, which will prevent him from cumming all over like crazy.

“DAMN IT! FUCK LOUIS!” Harry squirmed trying to let loose, but all went in vain.

“That’s what I’m gonna do!” Louis chuckled as he got rid of the boxers and his own clothes. He crawled back and grabbed on to the whip. Harry’s eyes widened as he saw Louis waving it up in front of his face.

“Oh… almost forgot.” Louis chuckled as he swiftly kissed Harry then clamping his mouth shut with his T-shirt, “Don’t want you to be too loud while I’m playing with you love.”

WACK~

There was a loud slam of skin and leather rope. Harry moaned in pain and cried into his gag, “MHMHPHM!”

He turned his head from right to left, as slow little tear drops slipped down his face.

“Harry, you’re…crying!? But don’t you like it!?” Louis wiped away the slipping tears and lifted Harry’s chin up with his two fingers and staring into his eyes.

Harry nodded.

“Oh you slutty-Mcsluttly-slutilicious-slutty boy,”

THWACK~

Another slam went across the room as Louis slapped the leather whip across Harry’s chest.

“You’re mine alright!? Bitch, you better not forget that!”

Harry frantically nodded his head as he moaned into the gag once more. Louis threw the whip to the floor and his hands flew to the curly boy’s mouth, he pulled the gag right off leaving small, tight, and red marks on his cheeks.

He leaned in and kissed his reddened cheeks, “Love you babe.”

Harry moaned at that, pouting with eyes closed and eyebrows furrowed. He yelped as he felt two hands slap onto his sides pulling his hips up and calves over the older boy’s shoulders.

Louis chuckled as he watched the younger one still struggle at the restraints, where his chest stretched out and in. Louis ducked in and licked right up his bare naked chest and lifted his arms to break the restraints. Harry sighed in relief as he let down his arms. He grabbed onto Louis’ hair and moaned as Louis’ face was slammed down to the center of his chest, licking down and up.

“Looouis!” he continued to chant his name; like that was his only way to survive this love fest.

He screamed as he felt a tongue swish down and over his tight hole, Louis continued to trace in and out with his wet tongue.

“OH MY GOD LOUIS!” Harry had his face in utter bliss, eyes closed shut with mouth open wide.

He continued to lick and as soon as he dipped in his tongue, he felt himself being pushed closer by Harry’s legs.

“Alright, no prep, gonna go through with it alright?” Louis stated as he lifted Harry and lined him up. He spread Harry’s legs open, where he was stretched wide, and pulled his knees up with feet flat on the bed.

“Are. Are you su- OH FUCK LOUIS!!!!” Harry screamed from the top of his lungs as he felt Louis slip in with his long hard dick, into his tight confined walls.

“Uhuh, already in, so like yeah noo prep.” Louis chuckled as he slowly thrusted in and out of Hazza, who laid there holding onto Louis hair and legs tightened around Louis waist.

Louis scratched onto the sides of Harry’s body, drawing red lines of blood. He leaned in closer to his chest and kissed every skin, leaving purple hickeys here and there. The young boy continued to go loud as he arched his back and cried out Louis’ name.

The bed creaked and as soon as Louis hit Harry’s prostate-

“OH MY FUCKIN’ GOD LOUIS!!! UGNGH!! Right… YES right there!!!!! OH LOUIS! LOUIS YOU FEEL SO GOOD!! LOUIS!!! PLEASE I NEED TO CUM IT HURTS!!! UNGH, FASTER FASTER!! I WANT IT TO BE FUCKIN’ FASTER!!! RIGHT THERE LOUIS! HARDER!” Harry continued to scream and scream those words a Louis quickened his pace and slammed into Harry and the only sounds were Harry’s LOUD moans and the skin-on-skin contact.

Louis grabbed onto Harry’s cock and jerked, pulled, and twisted it as much as he can. Harry writhed in pain as the need for release was getting critical.

Except…

Louis wasn’t going to give up.

He began licking and kissing roughly at Harry’s mouth, which was just lying there weak and taking it in. He need to release, and bad.

Louis thrusted even harder, if that was possible, and yanked the cock-ring out of Hazza. Harry moaned Louis and louder than he ever could’ve moaned. As he came all over Louis hard abs and his own chest.

“LOUIS!!!! UNGH! You.. Are fuckin’ good UNGH!” Harry clenched his teeth as he moaned Louis’ name which drove Louis over the edge.

He shot his sweet sweet honey deep and I mean deep within Harry. Harry moaned, “You fill me up good. Really good.”

Louis chuckled as he slipped out slowly and moaning at the tight walls clenching around his cock. He fell back on the bed and lay beside Harry, “I’m tired, god, this was terrible. Next time it’ll be worse. So lesson learned?”

“Yep. Kiss as many girls as you can= best rough sex from boyfriend.” Harry popped the p and laughed with Louis.

“Well, I’m hungry want something?” Louis got up from Harry’s side and headed towards the door.

“Yeah, I’m hungry too. Make me something please? Oh and feeed me!” Harry gave his cute little kitty eyes, which made Louis want to slam his body on Harry.

But, he needs to get food ‘cause he sure was hungry.

He went to open the door when he heard a small shuffle of feet. Oh god.

“Hmm…” Louis smiled as he opened the door to see three curious boys with a slight, no huge bulge in their pants., “Hmm heard everything right lads?”

“Who are you… WHAT THE FUCK…” Harry looked at the door with wide yes and meeting the others’ where they just stood there speechless. He felt over exposed, even though he was usually naked in front of these boys, now just doesn’t feel like a good moment.

“We…Ahem heard shouts, so we came to check and well… we heard stuff so we just hanged on?” Zayn coughed slightly in embarrassment.

Liam and Niall just looked back and forth at the two naked guys, “So you guys.. Erm… did it!?” asked Niall, still surprised.

“YES NOW I SUGGEST YOU LEAVE!” harry pointed to the door, with head down and face in shock as he tried to cover himself under the wet sheets.

“OK!” the three boys ran down the halls and slammed the door behind them.

“Haha wow, anyways I’ll get the food ok? Love ya!” Louis exited the room to grab the food, leaving harry to cover his face with pillows in embarrassment.

well there ya go… i know it sucks sorry ;___;


End file.
